Take A Bow
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Ino finds the courage in herself to tell Sasuke how she's tired of him not ever paying attention to her. With the help of her friends she would be able to say it like in the song that inspired her words. "...It's Over Now..." /oneshot/


Hello everyone. I'm back with a new oneshot. :) Well, I hope you like this one. It was just so scattered...it still is, well for me. I hope you get it. I'd love if you do. This was inspired by something that happened between my friends and I, and was also inspired by the song, Take A Bow-obviously. It's such a hurtful way to let down a person! Haha. So, please Enjoy this one.

**Lamanth**, **Tricy**-"_RebelByDesign_", and **Sis**. this one's for you. ;)  
(this one is also for my awesome reviewers for 'Miss Independent'-you know who you are)

Oh. I am such a loser, I'm always naming my stories after songs. Oh well, it works for me that way. PLEASE. PLEASE ENJOY.

disclaiming: i do not own the song, Rihanna, or Naruto.

* * *

**Take A Bow**

"Ino…" Sakura muttered softly stroking the back of her best friend.

The blonde hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. She was sitting down on her carpeted bedroom floor. Sakura beside her, Temari Indian sitting on top of Ino's bed, Hinata sitting on Ino's desk chair and Tenten leaning on the closet door. It was raining and they were all staring down at a melancholic looking Ino. As the blonde hugged her legs tight, she stared at her cellphone lying down on the floor.

"You have to do it…" Sakura said softly still stroking Ino's back, "that's why we're all here."

"Yeah Ino…for support…" Tenten said reassuringly. Ino didn't move. She continued to stare at her cellphone.

"That's why we wrote it…Ino it's going to be so good for you! I promise…" Temari told Ino.

"Yup…I've already done this, you'll feel great afterwards." Sakura added in.

Ino sighed. "Hinata…play it." She said barely audible.

Hinata jerked in the seat surprised. "Oh…o-okay…" she stuttered answering Ino. Hinata was taken by surprise when Ino suddenly spoke, but she complied. Rolling the chair nearer Ino's desk she opened iTunes and clicked on the song Ino was supposed to listen to.

"Yeah, go right ahead, girl. Listen to the song first…" Temari encouraged.

The melody played and the vocalist sang.

_how about a round of applause. a standing ovation. you look so dumb right now standing outside my house trying to apologize you're so ugly when you cry please, just cut it out don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught but you put on quite a show you really had me going but now it's time to go curtain's finally closing that was quite a show very entertaining but it's over now go on and take a bow grab your clothes and get gone you better hurry up before the sprinklers come on talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one this just looks like the re-run  
please, what else is on and don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught but you put on quite a show You really had me going But now it's time to go Curtain's finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it's over now Go on and take a bow And the award for the best liar goes to you For making me believe that you could be Faithful to me you lets here your speech ohhh How about a round of applause A standing ovation But you put on quite a show You really had me going But now it's time to go Curtain's finally closing That was quite a show Very entertaining But it's over now Go on and take a bow_

But it's over now

Ino nodded her head after the song was finished. The girls listened closely. Tenten even hummed along and Temari was mouthing with the lyrics. The whole time, Ino was just staring at her cellphone.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded again. Ino let out a sigh and let go of one arm hugging her leg then she grabbed her cellphone and held it as she hugged herself again.

"Paper…" Ino requested.

Temari leaned out the bed and handed a piece of paper to Sakura which she passed on to Ino. The pale blonde sighed, "I'm really doing this…" she said. All 4 girls nodded. Ino frowned, "I cant do this…" Ino said leaning on her arms as she sat back.

"That's why we're here, we'll help you!" Sakura told Ino.

"Here…" she said handing Sakura her phone, "call him first."

Sakura nodded then she took the phone from Ino and dialed. Everyone in the room inched a bit nearer to the middle of the room where Sakura and Ino sat. They were going to watch the whole conversation. And they were there for moral support as well…

Sakura dialed and put the phone to her ears…they heard someone pick up.

"Sasuke…"

_Sakura?_

"yeah…"

_What do you want?_

"Well…Ino has to tell you something…"

_Fine…_

Sakura handed the phone over to Ino. The blonde shook her head, "do it!" Sakura said shoving the phone into her hands. Ino shook her head even more and started to cry.

"Sasuke?" Ino said into the mouthpiece, still sobbing.

_What is it you want to tell me, Ino?_

"Well…uh…" she began to stutter and she looked to her friends for help. They all made encouraging faces and actions.

_Ino! Make it quick_ Sasuke said growing impatient.

"Please listen to me, Sasuke…" Ino asked some cooperation from him.

_Yeah, yeah…_

Ino sighed and decided to go for it already.

"Sasuke." She started, she opened up the crumpled piece of paper on her hand, it had her letter. It had what she was going to say.

"How 'bout a round of applause…?" she started a bit sarcastic in her tone, it could be heard through all the sobs.

What the hell? He said to her.

Ino shook her head and didn't mind him; she began to continue

"you never even tried to notice me. And, it's like I waited my whole life for you to like me the same way. But I know now that it will never happen. I don't regret liking you. But I do regret all the stupid things I've done for it, the things I've done to impress you. Also now I see that you're the one who's been blind to all the great things that have been laid out in front you…"

_Huh? Ino…what?_

Ino sobbed some more, but continued, "and I know that you aren't that dumb not to know I was falling for you, but you still never looked my way. Not even once. Well, that was quite a show…so this is the whole truth and more, I lik**ed** you, but now it's never ever going to be the same because you had your chance, and the minute you decide to look my way, things will never be the same as before…it's over now."

_Ino…I…I… _Sasuke was at loss for words.

The girls were all internally cheering on Ino for doing such a great job. They were at the edge of their seats, or so that expression could be used, even though some of them weren't exactly sitting down.

Tears continued rolling down Ino's cheeks, "Sasuke…that's what I had to say. Please." She sighed, keeping her sobbing to a controlled level, she'd burst out when she would put the phone down.

_What? Ino…what are you?_

"Sasuke…don't mind it so much anymore, okay…bye."

_Can we talk, please?_

"Bye…"

Ino burst into tears and all the girls rushed to her and hugged her. She started sobbing but she felt good because she was able to power through and face her fears. Temari's done it and so has Sakura and they both told her that it would make her feel better, and it did, they were right.

"Ino that was so great!"

Then her phone vibrated. They all stared at it.

"shit…" Ino muttered. So quickly after the call…

When she was able to calm herself down she looked at the message.

It read: _I never knew that…_

From Sasuke.

Ino cried the whole night just to let everything out, but she was able to do it. And her friends were with her through the whole night, in one big group hug they all found comfort in each other and would always be there for each other.

* * *

The end!! Thanks for reading. _You know I love reviews_. ;)  
Also, I hope you got how Ino felt, and the reason why she did this. Firstly, as I explained, its for her own self esteem, this things are really good for the soul! I've done it...man was this story slight deja vu for me. And next, I altered her relationship with Sasuke a bit. Ino would be clingy and stuff but here, she would try to impress him, but he never really noticed. And Ino was tired of that, also...assume that they were pals and would hang out together and Ino just grew tired of Sasuke. basically.  
So...there. i love you all for reading.


End file.
